Thomas
* Characters: ** Thomas (Lost Hills), combat instructor of the Brotherhood of Steel in Lost Hills in Fallout. *** THOMAS.MSG, dialogue for Thomas in Fallout. *** THOMAS2.MSG, dialogue for Thomas in Fallout. ** Thomas (Children of the Cathedral), a member of the Unity, cut from Fallout. ** Thomas Moore, an undercover NCR agent gathering intelligence on Vault City in Fallout 2. ** Thomas Jefferson (robot), a protectron stationed at the National Archives programmed to believe it is Thomas Jefferson, in Fallout 3. ** Thomas Jenkins, a man hired by Mama Dolce's as a plant worker, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Thomas Morgan, an American soldier in the U.S. Army field headquarters during the Anchorage Reclamation simulation in the Fallout 3 add-on Operation Anchorage. ** Thomas Hildern, Director of Operations of the Office of Science and Industry in Fallout: New Vegas. *** ThomasHildern.txt, dialogue for Thomas Hildern in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Tomas, a traveler wandering the Mojave Wasteland in Fallout: New Vegas. *** SSHQTomas.txt, dialogue for Tomas in Fallout: New Vegas. *** Tomas' journal, a paper note carried by Tomas in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Thomas Jackson, a deceased NCR Ranger stationed near REPCONN headquarters in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Brother Thomas, a cult leader and con-man in Fallout 4. *** Thomas.txt, dialogue for Brother Thomas in Fallout 4. ** Thomas Davis, a bowling league champion at Beaver Creek Lanes before the Great War, mentioned in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. ** Lt. Thomas, a fire lieutenant and Fire Breathers squad leader, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Thomas Eckhart, an Enclave leader, the former United States Secretary of Agriculture and nominal President of the United States from 2083 until his death in 2086, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Thomas McDevitt, a test subject at the West Tek research center, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Thomas Glen, the CEO of R&G Processing Services, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Amy Thomas, a Mistress of Mystery in the Order of Mysteries, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Violet Thomas, a Novice in the Order of Mysteries, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Bill Thomas, the owner of Thomas farm before the Great War, mentioned in the Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia. ** Thomas (Project V13), a Brotherhood of Steel scribe in The Armageddon Rag, Vol. 3. * Real-life people: ** Thomas R. Decker, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as the original producer of Fallout, and as the international product manager for Fallout 2. ** Thomas French, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a programmer of Fallout and Fallout 2, and as lead producer of Van Buren. ** Thomas Jefferson, the third President of the United States, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Thomas Hughes, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an additional quality assurance tester on Fallout 4. ** Andrew Thomas, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a technical artist on Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ** Mark Thomas, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an animator on Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ** Thomas Lyons, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a quality assurance tester on Fallout 76. ** Kathryn Thomas, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a quality assurance tester on Fallout 76. ** Owen Thomas, an actor who voiced Governor Evans, Frank and the meditation guide in Fallout 76. ** Thomas Quast, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as an information systems technician for Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics. ** Christine Thomas, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as an artist of Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** Thomas Bidaux, the CEO of ICO Partners and an expert witness in the Bethesda Softworks LLC v. Interplay Entertainment Corporation court case over the development of Project V13. See also * Tom * Tommy ru:Томас